JutAI
Day 5: Tuesday "jutAI" (５日目：火曜日 "受胎", 5''-Nichi-me: Kayōbi "jutAI", lit. '''Day 5: Tuesday "Conception"') is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the twelfth chapter of the Resolution Route. It covers Kaname Date's investigation of the body at the cold storage warehouse and his interrogation of Hitomi Sagan. Case File Synopsis Date stared out over the water, overcome with guilt. Aiba claimed that she would remove the dandelions growing in his head. What does that mean...? After discussing the case, Aiba convinced Date that the body was not Iris, but was instead Manaka Iwai, Hitomi and Renju's friend that disappeared 18 years ago. Date interrogated Hitomi, but she was uncooperative. Boss ordered Date to Psync with her, but right before the Psync, Boss and Pewter revealed a secret: if you go over the time limit in a Psync, you can swap bodies. Conflicted, Date Psynced with Hitomi... Story Summary Harbor Warehouse District, Tuesday 9:39 AM Date had passed out after finding the body, but police had arrived at the scene to inspect the scene. After he regained consciousness, Aiba discussed the case with him. She pointed out that while the cold storage warehouse was not in use, its AC was constantly on, likely to preserve something. Aiba also observed that with Iris's weight, it would take 18 hours for her body to freeze, which was not possible. Date realized the corpse was not Iris's, and ran into the warehouse to check the body again. Cold Storage Warehouse, Tuesday Date used Aiba's x-ray vision to investigate the body. Her stomach was slightly swollen, indicating that she was pregnant before her death. Aiba explained that no fetus was present, meaning she was killed after giving birth. Aiba identified the murder weapon as a kitchen knife, but could not determined the time of death, since it had been frozen for at least ten years. Aiba named So Sejima as a likely suspect for her murder, because of his presence at the warehouse on Sunday night and the events of his Somnium. Sejima Residence, Tuesday 12:01 PM Date confronted So about the body at the warehouse. Aiba's thermal scan showed that So's body temperature increased, but he continued to deny knowing anything. Date also demanded to know Renju's location, but So's bodyguards asked him to leave. Driving, Tuesday Aiba discussed leads with Date, and suggested calling the dead woman "All-Ice" or "Alice," since her body was frozen solid. Aiba pointed out that Date had now seen Alice's body a total of three times. The first time was in Mizuki's Somnium. Contrary to Date's initial belief, Mizuki's dream was not prophetic, but rather a memory of seeing Alice herself. Aiba traced Mizuki's location to the shrine, and Date set off to talk to her. Ikume Shrine, Tuesday 2:40 PM Mizuki reminisced about hanging out with Iris at the shrine, and explained that she thought she might find Iris there. She also explained that Ota was out searching Akihabara for Iris. Date told Mizuki he thought Iris's "most trusted person" might have been Renju, and she might be with him. However, Mizuki did not know where Renju was. Date explained the mystery of Alice's identity and her connections to So, Renju, and #89. Mizuki agreed to talk, and explained what happened one month prior. One day, she saw Renju crying in his office. He then left by car, so she followed him in a taxi to the cold storage warehouse and snuck in behind him. She watched him open up one of the forklifts, look inside for some time, then cover it back up and leave. Curious, Mizuki looked inside the forklift to find Alice's body, which she believed to be Iris. Not wanting to believe Iris was dead, she went to Iris's house to find her alive and well. Mizuki explained that she tried to forget she ever saw the body and never told anyone about it. She also told Date that she asked one of Okiura Fishery's executives about the cold storage warehouse before coming to Matsushita Diner the night before. She found out that Renju had given the company to someone else in exchange for managing the warehouse himself. Renju's ownership of the warehouse was secret, and he was the only one allowed inside. When Mizuki told Date that Renju had been managing the warehouse for 18 years, Date asked Aiba to search for missing persons from 18 years ago. Aiba found Alice's true identity: Manaka Iwai, a graduate of Eitoku High, who was 19 at the time of her disappearance. Date recalled Hitomi telling him about Manaka's death, and asked Aiba to have her brought to ABIS. ABIS HQ, Tuesday 5:08 PM Date confronted Hitomi about Manaka Iwai. He explained that she knew the body from the warehouse was not Iris's, but rather her friend whose death she already knew about. Date proved that Renju had been aware of her death as well, and was deliberately hiding it in the cold storage warehouse. Hitomi refused to talk, so Boss suggested Psyncing with her. Before the Psync, Pewter reminded Date of the six minute time limit. Date was determined not to leave Hitomi's Somnium until he found answers, but Boss insisted on leaving after six minutes. Date suggested experimenting to discover what would happen if he stayed in Somnium too long. Boss conceded and asked Pewter to explain what would happen. Pewter explained that past the limit, both the subject and Psyncer's consciousness and memories would eventually switch places, causing them to effectively swap bodies. Boss explained that it was top secret and even Psyncers were on a need-to-know basis, since a machine capable of swapping bodies could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Before the Psync, Boss reminded Date not to pass the six minute time limit. Trivia